Seus olhos
by 40 Gyga
Summary: Era aquilo que dizia o classificado dos jornais... Era aquilo que ele procurava, só não esperava encontrar mais do que queria. PARA NAKUCHAN


**Seus olhos**

'Empresário japonês deseja conhecer, para fins de amizade e breve compromisso, moça de elevada índole, culta, de inegável beleza física e com convicção e sensibilidade, que o faça acreditar que ainda existem mulheres de bons princípios, caráter íntegro, romântico, que creia na existência e encontro do verdadeiro amor.

Características pessoais: japonês, vinte e oito anos, livre, um metro e oitenta centímetros, setenta e cinco quilos situação financeira e social definidas, ótima apresentação.

Características pretendidas: dezoito a trinta anos, livre, exigente em relação ao que quer da vida, entretanto simples, meiga, voltada prioritariamente ao lar, de boa família, companheira e amiga. Pede-se foto de corpo inteiro e carta de próprio punho que serão devolvidas em sigilo.

Se você existe, pode confiar e escrever sem receios. Esta mensagem é absolutamente séria. '

Era isso que dizia os classificados naquela fatídica manhã de domingo. Não acreditava que se permitira deixar-se levar pela idéia maluca do irmão mais novo e da cunhada. Dobrou a folha de jornal e deixou repousado sobre a mesa. Agora a burrada já estava feita, prometera cumprir aquele papel ridículo, com a única condição de que por alguns meses, seu irmão 'favorito' pararia de arrumar-lhe apelidos.

Maldita hora que fora prometer isso.

A semana mais rápida de sua vida havia se passado. E lá estava ele, em frente à porta que o separava da escolhida pelos juízes, que por infortúnio eram os autores da idéia mirabolante. O jornal estava amassado em suas mãos. Timidez? Nervosismo? Não, era algo mais profundo. Raiva. Que papel ridículo estava representando? Tinha certeza absoluta que não haveria bons frutos daquela experiência. Por trás daquela porta provavelmente estaria uma interesseira que se jogaria em cima dele na menor oportunidade. Mas, pra isso, ele não precisava nem se quer de um anúncio, era um tanto quanto... Natural.

Pôs a mão sobre a maçaneta, e girou-a lentamente. O que via a sua frente não era exatamente o que havia pensado. Depois de todos os detalhes e exigências não esperava que _esta_ fosse a escolhida.

Estava claro que não pertencia à faixa etária pedida. Talvez tivesse uns dezesseis anos, mirrada e sem muitas curvas, a cabeça baixa indicava submissão, aos seus olhos, irritante. Os ombros caídos em medo, as mãos pequeninas seguras fortemente uma na outra, provavelmente contendo o tremor, os cabelos negros caíam em cascata pelas costas, e a franja, delicadamente cortada, tapava-lhe os olhos.

Suspirou. Ou aquela era uma brincadeira muita sem graça de seu irmão, ou sua cunhada _realmente_ acreditava que aquela garota seria perfeita para ele. Se aquela era a _melhor coisa_ que poderiam lhe oferecer, depois de tanto esforço, seria falta de educação, e até mesmo injustiça, não aceitar.

Aproximou-se meio vacilante. Ela parecia uma criança!

Ergueu-lhe o queixo com a ponta dos longos dedos, os olhos demonstravam um pouco de ansiedade, mas, aos poucos, se suavizaram. Um sorriso acolhedor passou por seus lábios, não que ele fosse a pessoa mais gentil do mundo, mas um pequeno esforço não custaria nada. Subiu os olhos calmamente por seu rosto, analisando todos os traços. Parou por um instante.

Os olhos. Não que fossem de uma cor rara, ou tivessem o mais belo desenho, também não era pelos longos cílios, ou pelo brilho inigualável. Era somente porque, bem lá no fundo ele podia ver uma suave luz dourada, algo cálido e reconfortante, refletidos lá no fundo do mar chocolate, estavam seus próprios olhos.

Não com o habitual ar sério e compenetrado, sob a candidez marrom eles estavam felizes e por que não dizer, calmos.

Evitou um sorriso e deu-lhe um beijo na testa, perguntando-lhe logo em seguida, com a voz seca e gélida como sempre, se gostaria de fazer um passeio. Ela aceitou, com o sorriso mais verdadeiro que ele já vira.

Sentia-se completo.

Do que adiantaria ter a mulher perfeita ao seu lado, se nunca mais poderia ter a menina de seus olhos?

Fim!\o\ Eu sei que não parece, mas o fim é aí mesmo XD, digamos que talvez, numa possibilidade muito remota u.u, exista uma continuação, mas, como eu disse pra Higu-chan, é uma fic que nasceu do nada para o nada XD Quem sabe eu faça uma continuação!\o\ Mas no momento tem tantas outras em mente que não dá tempo ù.u

Bem... O título original era 'Menina dos olhos, mas como a Nika-onee-chan (Satuki Nika – Propaganda!\o\) postou uma fic com esse mesmo nome a pouco tempo, eu resolvi posta-la com outro, e a idéia de 'Seus olhos' foi da Yuki-onee-chan! Obrigada!n.n

Agradeço do coração a revisão da Yuki-chan!

De qualquer forma... essa fic é dedicada a minha adorável filha, Naku-chan! Que fez aniversário mês passado...dia dezenove!\o\ Mas como eu fiquei sem internet quase duas semanas...eu não consegui postar ù.u

PARABÉNS, NAKU-CHAN! MUITAS FELICIDADES! E eu não sou escandalosa ù.u

Espero que tenham aproveitado, apesar de ter ficado meio sem sentido o.o" Se quiserem colocar seus e-mails Eu ficarei muito contente em responder às reviews!n.n

Beijinhos e xau, xau n.n

Gy-chan.


End file.
